Cory and Topanga: Newlyweds
by danheid3
Summary: Cory and Topanga's first night together as man and wife.


Rated: MA for mature adults

Boy Meets World

Cory and Topanga

The new Matthews couple stood outside their honeymoon suite door together.

"Are you going to carry me over the threshold?" Topanga asked.

"No because last time the cops broke in and I spent the night with a guy named Shelia" Cory responded.

"Ok then let's just go in" Topanga said.

Topanga began to walk past Cory but he put his hand up and stopped her.

"Nah uh" Cory said.

"What you want me to carry you?" Topanga asked with a laugh.

"I'm light as a feather really" Cory said.

Topanga picked Cory up; pushed open the doors, carried him across the room, and threw him on the bed.

"Have your way with me now" Cory said jokingly.

Topanga walked back to the doors and shut them.

"YAAAAY!" Cory screamed.

Topanga met Cory on the bed and started kissing him. They made out with a new feeling. This wasn't like usual, this time they were going all the way and Cory could hardly wait. As they felt each other and began removing each other's clothes, they both became hornier by the second. Topanga pushed Cory's shirt off as she lay on top of him kissing him passionately. As her hands explored his body she felt his growing erection through his pants. Cory groaned into Topanga's mouth and she giggled. Cory got Topanga's shirt off and he broke the kiss when he saw her. She smiled at him, reached behind her to unclip her bra and let the bra fall on the bed. Cory's jaw dropped. Topanga leaned in to kiss him again and they continued to make out very passionately. Cory's hand immediately started feeling her boobs and her bare back. Topanga shuttered at his touch as they rolled around the bed still kissing.

Topanga began to work on Cory's pants. His erection was bulging through his pants he was so hard. Topanga pulled his pants off of him and saw Cory's dick making a tent in his boxers. Topanga began to rub his dick through his boxers. Cory moaned loudly and began to kiss her harder.

"Uhhhhhh Topanga" Cory moaned.

Cory then focused on getting Topanga's skirt off. He undid the button and slid them down. She was wearing lace pink underwear that made Cory somehow get even harder. Cory slipped off her panties and saw Topanga naked for the first time. He was surprised he didn't faint. Topanga broke the kiss. Still rubbing and massaging his cock.

"I wanna try something" Topanga said seductively.

"Whatever you want babe" Cory said.

Topanga pulled down his boxers and exposed his dick. It was larger than she imagined. She gripped it at the base and began jerking it up and down. Cory couldn't believe what was happening as he lay back against the pillow and watched his wife work his cock, her boobs bouncing behind it. Topanga focused on his cock and swirled her index finger around the tip. This caused Cory's hips to jerk upward. Topanga smiled. She liked to see him like this, unable to control himself. Topanga jerked him off for a minute or two before she leaned down and began sucking his hard cock. Once she got used to it she bobbed her head up and down his shaft while she swirled her tongue all around it. With her other hand she cupped his balls and started squeezing and massaging them.

"Ohhhh shit. Ohhh my g-gawd Topanga. YES! Uhhhhh. That feels so fucking great. Don't fucking stop. Uhhhhh" Cory moaned.

Topanga sucked his cock more and more vigorously.

"OHHH SHIT IM GONNA COME UHHHH YES" Cory screamed.

Topanga took his cock out of her mouth but still continued to jerk it as he came all over her hands and boobs. Topanga smiled and crawled back up Cory's body and kissed him passionately.

"I love you" Topanga said.

"That was fucking amazing. I love YOU!" Cory said with a smile.

"Well we aren't done yet baby" Topanga said with a smirk.

"YAY!" Cory said smiling.

Topanga lay on top of him and they began making out again. Topanga moved and sat on Cory's lap. She swirled her hips in a circle and Cory felt himself get hard again. He watched his wife sway on top of him. She looked so sexy. He sat up and began massaging her boobs and grabbing her perfect ass. Cory flipped them over so that he was on top. Cory kissed Topanga passionately.

"Are you ready?" Cory asked gently.

"Yes Cory Matthews I'm ready. I love you so much" Topanga responded.

"I love you too Topanga. Ok here we go" Cory said.

Cory positioned his dick at Topanga's center and slowed pressed against her. Topanga trembled with pleasure. Cory pushed his cock in slowly until he felt a wall. He looked at Topanga for reassurance. Topanga kissed him and nodded. He pushed further and broke her wall.

"Oww oh my god oww" Topanga cried.

Cory froze.

"Topanga? I'm so sorry are you ok?" Cory asked gently.

"Yes I'm ok just give me a second" Topanga said.

"Of course" Cory replied.

Cory kept his hips still as he kissed her forehead and ran his fingers against her hair to soothe her. Topanga's pain subsided and she felt immense pleasure and a desperate need for more come over her.

"Cory- move now" Topanga said deliberately.

Cory began to move in and out of her and slowly picked up the pace. Topanga moaned loudly with pleasure. Cory was picking up speed. He had been waiting for this for a long time and it was even better than he imagined it. Cory was now fucking her pretty hard and Topanga was loving it. Cory slammed in and out of his wife, moaning loudly. Topanga was overflowing with pleasure.

"Cory I'm close. I'm close. Ohh" Topanga moaned.

"Me too. Me too. Uhhhh yes Topanga!" Cory yelled.

They both came at the same time. Topanga's juices went all over Cory's cock and Cory spilled himself deep into Topanga. (Topanga was on the pill so its ok) Cory collapsed on top of Topanga and hugged her tight. He kissed her passionately.

"That was amazing. I love you Topanga" Cory said.

"I love you too Cory. I now understand why this is all you cared about. Topanga said with a

giggle.

Cory and Topanga cuddled and held each other for the rest of the night as they drifted off into a true love's sleep.


End file.
